Junkrat forgets
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: After a tiff with Roadhog, Junkrat later wakes to fibd that he can't remember anyone or anything except the way Road hurt him. Can a guilty feeling Roadie help Jamie remember all the good times and that they were once best friends or will Junkrat forever be afraid of Roadie.
1. Don't leave

First try at a Overwatch fic. Please review! Oh and I'll leave it up to you guys to come up with who you wanted to help Rat. It can be anyone except for Roadhog. I have plans for him. :)

* * *

" **JUST SHUT UP**!" Roadhog yelled as he threw Junkrat at the wall where the little man smacked his head hard enough that he saw stars and blood followed his head as he slipped down the wall.

Tears formed in Junkrat's eyes as he looked up at the man he once wished was his father but now...he wished he never touched that picture. He's never seen Roadie so pissed off at him before. Well, except that time when he accidentally burned down a safe house while trying to make breakfast.

A zipping sound draws his blurry attention to see Roadhog had packed up his things. Panic rose in his chest. _'No! No, no, no, no! Where's he going? No! Please don't leave me. I didn't mean to destroy the picture. No. Don't go!'_ He screamed in his head.

"Daddy!" Junkrat called out weakly as Roadhog walked out of the room.

Tears fell from the little junkers eyes as he crawled after the man but he didn't get far until he couldn't find Roadie. Falling onto his tummy he sniffles and curls into a ball before starting to cry loudly like a child. He wanted his father figure back. He was the only reason why he was still on this earth.

'I'm sorry daddy.'

* * *

Junkrat groaned as he woke up in a room he thought he recognized but not really. There were some kind of papers on the wall and he was getting weirded out. Spotting a letter opener he felt his mouth go dry. No one was here to stop him. He could get rid of a major problem.

Standing on a shaky leg and peg he quickly grabbed opener and walked into a bathroom near a desk. Who's room was this? Why was everything so blurry? Dropping onto the floor Rat rubbed some dirt off of his flesh arm before dragging the blade a cross his arm. He did this a few more times before he dropped the letter opener and leaned against the tub behind him.

Rat felt relief flood over him. He grinned to himself as he remembered the first time someone saved him from himself. That person was his Hoggie. His Roadie. His bodyguard. His (metaphorical) father.

He made sure to never leave Rat for to long. A door opening his blurry eyes he turned to see somebody in the doorway to the bathroom with wide eyes, looking straight at him. He smiled softly before saying in a broken voice as his eye sight started to fade.

"G'day mate..."

As soon as he said that he managed to see the person run out of the room and yell for help before his vision went black.


	2. I forgot

A pair of heavy, glazed over amber eyes opened only to realise that the owner of said eye's couldn't recognise the room. Frowning he looked around to see many strange looking things, a metal person and what looked like a long metal stick beside many other things on a wall. A loud bang from outside of a large door on the opposite side of the room drew his attention.

Where was he? Who is he? What was that loud bang? Why was the last thing he could remember was a man wearing a gas mask hurting him? But why would he harm a kid like that? Wait. Was he a child? He can't remember anything. Hm? A bandage? Why was there a large bandage on his flesh arm? Wait...flesh arm? Why did he-?

Looking at his other arm his eye's grew wide when he finally saw his prophetic. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He screamed.

* * *

"JUST LET ME IN! I HAVE TO SEE JAMIE!" Roadhog yelled as he was held back by Weinstein and Lucio.

"Come on big guy give it u-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"JAMIE!" Roadhog yelled before breaking free of Weinstein's hold and racing into the room but was quickly stopped by a dagger flying by his gas mask.

"You will not step a foot further. Jameson does not wish to see you, child abuser." Genji growled. "As for the rest of you. Please stay out here until I can calm down my charge. If I can not then I will require your assistance Master Zenyatta."

Genji waited for the nod from his master before running back to where the small junker was trying to remove his prophetics while screaming and crying.

Genji wrapped the man in a tight hug to cease his movements and to try and calm him down. Junkrat was panting softly as he was held close to the other, slowly calming down. "W-Where am I? Wh-Where's me mum? Wh-Who am I? Who are you?" Junky asks softly as he touches Genji's face. "Y-Your made of metal and pretty lights."

Genji chuckled softly. "Yes I am metal and pretty lights. I am Genji, your new caretaker or brother or what ever you wish to call me. You are Jameson Fawkes. I found you in the hallway, crying. You had hurt your head." Genji says softly, as if he were talking to a child.

"M-My head?" Junky said before touching the back of his head.

" ** _JUST SHUT UP!_** "

Junkrat gasped as he held his head. "N-No. I didn't hurt my head. The gas person did. He threw me a-a-and then there was red, sticky stuff coming from me head. I-I don't understand. W-Why did they hurt me?" Junkrat asks softly.

Genji frowned behind his mask. This poor man has been through so much (from what he could hear from when he walked in on Junkrat yelling at himself one night in the garage) and here he thought he could help this young man through a new life but apparently that pig already ruined the new life for the man.

"G-Genji? My tummy hurts." Junkrat says as he holds his rumbling tummy.

Genji smiled slightly. "Alright Jamie. I will get you some food. But you must talk to Miss Ziegler and do as she says, ok? If you are good maybe I will make you some Castella." Genji says before messing with Junkrat's patchy hair making him laugh.

Genji ran to the door and walked out before removing his mask for a moment so everyone see's the seriousness in the man's eyes. "Jamie seems to only remember Roadhog hurting him but after that it's completely blank. He rembers nothing. I told him his name and mine. But you all must introduce yourselves again. I am his caretaker from now on so I would like some of his things transferred to my room." The man says before turning to Mercy. "He is ready for you doctor. But...please be gentle. I do not think he will react well to you bombarding him with questions."

Mercy nods before Hanzo quickly speaks up. "I will not accept that smelly, messy junker in MY room Genji. I still can not stand you being in my room." Hanzo growls.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Again?" Genji asks as he gets into his brothers face.

Hanzo swallows his remark and simply looks away. "You are never in the room anyways brother. You are always with your cowboy. So shut your mouth. He is staying with ME. Not you and Jessie. Also I do not approve. I think Winston would be a better choice for you." Genji says before racing to the kitchen to find Junkrat something to eat.

A blush warms Hanzo's face before he yells down the hall. "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A FURRY! FATHER LOOKED THAT UP! NOT ME!" He yells before face palming.

Hanzo frowns and looks towards the doors to the sick bay as Angela walked in. Maybe he was being to harsh on the junker. 'He did try to commit suicide earlier. Maybe I should, as Jessie says, cut Junkrat a break.' Hanzo said to himself before he heard a scream come from the sick bay before laughing.

What...What's going on in there?

* * *

Mercy laughed as Junkrat crawled out from underneath a bed with a happy look on his face. "What are you doing down there young man? Oh! You found Diva's stuffed puppy. Thank you Jamie." Mercy says trying to take the toy but gets growled at instead.

"Mine!" Rat said as he held onto the puppy to his soot covered chest.

Mercy frowned and watched Rat hug the toy close to his chest as he whispered things to the puppy while petting it's head. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok. Everything is alright. Brother will be back soon." Rat whispered to himself.

"Jamie? Are you alright?" Mercy asked gently as she bent down and kneeled in front of the young man.

"I-I don't like you. Your new. I want brother back. But...he said he would make me something called Castella. It sounds good...I think." He says softly as he tries to back away from the doctor.

Angela chuckles softly. Standing she goes over to a drawer filled with small toys, candy and games before pulling out a old stuffed toy that she found back in paradise. Walking over to Rat she sat down on her knees a foot away.

"Hello. I am Mercy, your personal healthcare companion. On a scale of one to ten, how would ze rate the pain?" Mercy asks smile.

Junkrat giggles his silly giggle before moving closer to the good doctor and takes the toy and hugs it. "Cute! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Me head hurts!" Junkrat whines as he tries to curl into a ball.

Mercy gently shh'd him and let the man lay his head on her knees as she gently massaged his head. "Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh. It's alright. I've got you sweetie." Mercy said softly as she gently massaged Junkrat's temple.

Junkrat sighed softly as he relaxed into the massage. "Thank you mama." He whispered softly.

Mercy blushed softly before giggling. "He's so cute." Mercy says smiling.

* * *

A few days passed and everyone was trying to get used to the new Junkrat well...everyone except one.

Roadhog stared at the blood stain on the bedroom wall. Jamison has gotten him angry before but Hog has never laid a hand on Jumkrat. He couldn't. Since Junkrat was his son and all.


	3. Kidnapped

Insanity21: O.O *starts typing faster*

* * *

Mercy smiled as she watched Junkrat play with Soldier. "When are you going to tell him?"

Mercy jumped before turning to see Roadhog without his mask on. "What are you talking about?" She asks as a feeling of dread hits her.

Roadhog reached into his pants pocket before showing the doctor a old picture of a blonde woman holding a baby boy in her arms. "When are you going to tell Jamie your his mother?" He asks as he grabs the woman by the shoulder.

Mercy slapped the man making him let go of her before she ran off down the hall. Soldier looked towards the hallway and frowned. Standing up he picks up Junkrat's cup before heading towards the kitchen. "You had orange kool-aid, right kid?" He asks as he goes towards the hallway.

Jamie nods as he tries to find all of the corner pieces of the puzzle they were doing. Soldier walks into the hallway before he grabs Roadhog and pulls him towards the kitchen. He shoved the younger man in with a growl. "What did you do to Angela?" He growls.

"Nothing. I just thought it was time for her to admit to Jamie that she's his mother!" Roadhog says with a glare.

"She can't! Especially now! If she tells him now he'll loose his mind!" Soldier says as he grabs the kool-aid pitcher.

He poured some into the cup and quickly put the pitcher away. "She never should've married you. You were the biggest mistake in her and my life. I almost lost my baby sister because of you! I never wanted you in the family!" Soldier growled before walking to the living room.

Roadhog roared before he attacked Soldier. He jumped and rolled with him making Soldier drop the cup. Junkrat looked over at the fighting and screamed. Roadhog went to punch Jack but missed when the older man moved his head. Reaper, Winston and Mei ran in as Junkrat tried to tackle Road hog.

Mei quickly grabbed Junkrat and moved him away quickly as Winston and Reaper were holding Jack and Roadhog back. Junkrat didn't know what was going on but for some reason he-

Mei looked at Jamie to see that he was fast asleep in her arms. She blinked as she looked down at the man before noticing that Winston had Roadhog pinned to the ground. She held Junkrat close as she watched the men fight.

Jack walked over, holding his left shoulder with his right hand, before sitting in front of Mei. "Is he alright? He didn't get hurt?" He asks as he moves a piece of Jamie's hair off of his face.

Mei shook her head. "No but he did fall asleep. It was as if his brain was suddenly switched off." Mei says softly as she kisses Jamie's forehead.

"Hm...I'll take him to the med bay. I'll tell Mercy and see what she says about it." Jack says before he takes the skinny man from Mei.

* * *

Roadhog growled as he stomped back into his and Jamie's room. Well...just his room now. He sat on his bed and looked over to Jamie's unmade, garbage cluttered bed. Sighing he lays down and wishes that Jamie and Mercy would come back to him. That he could hold his son again and maybe even his wife.

* * *

Mercy looked down at the man on her examination table before reaching out and smoothing down his spiked hair. So much like Mako's when he was younger. Sobbing softly she let the tears fall. That incident with Tracer all those years ago, the one that stopped her aging, she was there too. She had amnesia back then but when she got stuck in that stupid room she remembered everything.

Her son, her marriage to the most wonderful man in the world, her overprotective brother, the men who kidnapped her. Everything. But she was afraid. She was afraid that if she went looking for her child and husband then they wouldn't want to be found! But when they both showed up one day when Jamie's radiation poisoning got so bad that he vomited blood right in front of everyone and when ever someone touched his head his hair would come out in large clumps.

She bent down and kissed his forehead before loud alarms went off through out the building. Reaper ran in with Sombra and Widowmaker behind him. "Hide! Hurry!" Sombra yelled as she raced to a storage closet.

"What's going on?" She yells before she feels something prick her neck then everything went black.

* * *

Jamie groaned as he woke up to see a strange face. A woman with red hair and different colored eyes was looking down at him with a weird look. "Hello? Wh-Who are ya? Where am I?" He asks the woman as a dark skinned man walks in with a omnic in a suit.

"Hello Jamison Fawkes Rutledge. My name is Maximilien." The omnic says as he walks over.

Jamie jumped when the omnic got closer but calmed down when he saw Genji stumble in. "You and Genji here were kidnapped by Overwatch a few weeks ago so we brought you back. I hope you are well." Maximilien says as he gently pats the mans head.

Jamie growls lowly when the omnic got close to his stitches on his head. "Get da hell away from ma head." He growls.

Maximilien backed away before fixing his tie. "I see you are still not well. We shall be back to check on you later. For now just rest."

* * *

Genji struggled against his binds. After Jamie had seen him the talon members brought him to a cell and tied him to a chair in the far corner with it faced towards the bars with a camera in his face to keep track of him.

"Alright Mr. Shamada. Are you ready to join us?" Maximilien asks as he and Doomfist stand in front of his cell.

"Fuck. You." He growls as he glares back at them.

Maximilien chuckled before he pushed a button that started to drip water onto the top of Genji's green head. He growled and tried to get away from it but couldn't move. The omnic chuckled as he walked away. Doomfist looked in at Genji.

"I'm so sorry kid." He says before walking away.

* * *

I'm so sorry for all of the chapters being so short! I'll try to type more for this story for now on.


End file.
